Welcome Home, James!
by Hannahble
Summary: Lily and James are married and James comes home from a Auror mission. What will he find out when he gets home? A little fluffy, not too bad but... Anyway rated K. R&R Please! Finished for now.


**This is just a fluffy one- shot when Lily and James are married. Humor is in it too. Please read and review. Here goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Welcome Home

James walked into the front yard of Godric's Hollow, relieved to be home. He had just gotten back from an Auror (sp?) mission. It was a long month. Stupid Death Eaters, James thought.

He walked silently through the front door. He heard Lily talking to someone. But, no one was answering. He smiled.

She was talking to herself again.

He put a mufflaito (sp.) spell on his mouth so he could laugh all he wanted without Lily catching him. Then, he put his invisibility cloak on and walked to the kitchen, where Lily was cooking dinner.

"…I wonder when James is coming home… probably tomorrow. You know what would be hilarious? If James was right behind me. He he he. That would be rich. He would probably be laughing hysterically already. Well, maybe not, because he learned that you can use the mufflaito spell on himself. Anyway, then I would turn around, run into his arms, and snog him senseless, which doesn't take much by the way. Don't tell him I said that, he would kill me. Well, actually no he wouldn't kill me, he loves me too much."

_You have no idea, Lily. _He thought in-between laughs.

Then, she continued, "Anyway, we are having spaghetti tonight. Sigh, that is James favorite… all well, if he comes home tomorrow I won't mind eating it again. I need the strength anyway. Spaghetti is easy to make. He he he. I'm so lazy. And to think, James still married me. He's just as lazy as I am. Well at least I have an excuse, right Harry slash Rachel?" she asked, patting her stomach.

James stopped laughing immediately and looked at Lily's abdomen. How could not have seen it before? She was pregnant. Lily sighed, and James turned his shocked self toward her and listened.

"I hope James won't leave me." She thought worriedly, leaving James even more stunned. "If he does, I will die. I swear it. What if he asks me to get an abortion? I wouldn't do it. Oh bloody crap! How am I going to tell him? He was always talking about raising a family, but what if he wasn't ready for family?" She moaned, and sat down at the kitchen table and put her hands on her forehead.

"I'm going to have to tell him. When? Not right after he gets home, but maybe the next day? Hmm. Well, I have to do it before Sirius tells him. What if he figures if out himself? I was only two weeks when Annabelle (**A/N: Annabelle is Lily's best friend and Sirius's boyfriend) **figured it out. Two weeks! I wasn't even showing! AHHH!"

It took all James strength to not go and comfort her. But then again, it would take all his strength to move, he felt like he was glued to the ground. He felt the mufflaito spell wear out and he heard himself breathe. Lily looked up and looked curiously in his direction, but said nothing. Then she mumbled,

"It's not fair, Annabelle thought it was funny. Funny! The nerve! Well, what if was got pregnant off of Sirius?" Then, she started laughing uncontrollably.

Having to use the table for support, she continued laughing. _Talk about PMS, _James thought, even though he himself was having trouble not to laugh.

Then, Lily stopped suddenly and then cried, "AHHH! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!! BAD LILY, BAD, BAD, BAD!!!!!" Then she just laughed all over again, with James desperately trying not to laugh, forgetting the silence spell.

"Then, after Lily calmed down, she said, "Sorry  
Harry slash Rachel, I know I get carried away sometimes, but I guarantee you, your mother is crazy. You father is though. You'll see, James is so funny sometimes though, so his craziness is okay. Well, he's not too crazy 'cause I married him. Wait till you learn about magic. And Quiditch. I hope you are a Harry, 'cause I want to see James teach you how to play that game James loves so much…"

Then James just couldn't hold it in any longer. He laughed out loud. _I am a Father! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Lily is talking to the Baby, not herself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! _

Lily stood up abruptly and got her wand. Her voice quivered, "Who are you? Leave me alone!"

This just made James laugh harder and he fell from it, therefore making the cloak fall off.

"James! What- the- _Hell- _are you doing?" James stopped laughing but seemed to still have the giggles.

"I'm sorry Lily but it's just… he he he… ha ha ha…"

"How much did you hear?" Lily whispered. James immediately stopped laughing.

"You're pregnant." Lily gasped.

"I'm so sorry James. I… I… you are the father, of course, but please…" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

James got up slowly and came up to her and embraced her. "Lily, I think it's absolutely brilliant that you are about to be the mother of my child. I will love it, and I love you."

Then James kissed her passionately and reassuringly. They parted breathless.

"So, you don't mind?" Lily asked.

"No, Lily, I more than mind, I love it." Then lily let out a sigh of relief and rested her head on his chest and instantly fell asleep. He chuckled and put her to bed, spaghetti forgotten.

The End

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Should it be a one short, or should I make it like a 50 occurrences between Lily and James type thing? R&R please! I will love you for it! **


End file.
